The Desecrating Dollar General
Location of the Latest Sacking Standing atop the shattered remains of Nature's savage offspring, The Dollar General has extended the purifying touch of Civilization to 1980 McCulloch Road, Oviedo, Florida. The General already controls a vast empire throughout these United States, but noted there was at least one last dark recess of greenery yet un-graced by His low prices and industrial decor. This outpost, roughly two miles east of the University of Central Florida can be reached by either the sidewalks or roads carving through the territory, and a moderately-sized parking lot provides free stowage for whatever transportation aid you brought on your excursion. The General's Mission The Dollar General seeks to provide its followers with a variety of low-priced groceries and household supplies useful for those forging a path in whatever settlements are touched by the glow of His light. Although the name may suggest dollar-prices, His goods vary in value but are kept in the affordable range, as the General understands the struggles of those colonizing these dark and primitive reaches of Man's advance. Layout The Dollar General has modeled this location after the larger supermarkets one can find in lands of excess and luxury. Bound by the strict necessities of His crusade, this location is smaller and more dimly lit than these inspirations. The store features one, easily defensible entrance on the right side of the building. A pair of sliding glass doors leads you into a small front room that serves almost as an airlock to keep out the soil of this dark and tainted land. In this room are carts available for those who need to carry many goods at once, along with some plastic cases of water bottles. After passing through another pair of glass doors you will enter the main section of the building. It is one large, open space filled with aisles that hold all of the available items. To the immediate right of the entrance is the check-out counter, and in front and to the left is where you will search for what you need. The products are categorized into aisles based on their similarities, and signs above each aisle list the types of items contained within. There is also a refrigerated section along the front wall for easily spoiled goods, and a series of sweets near the check-out counter to tempt your will. Orders Once you escape the stifling sickness of the outside world and reach the comforting hold of the General's airlock, you should decide whether or not you will need a cart for this trip and grab one before proceeding into the building proper. After this, the rest of the shopping can be done at your own pace. By following the signs, you should be able to narrow your search for the items on the list, and one of the General's acolytes--marked by their dark uniforms and even darker expressions--will be happy to help you find anything you cannot. Once you have gathered your bounty, simply return to the counter you passed by on the beginning and prepare to pay. If you are the first to reach the counter, then it more likely than not will be unmanned. Do not take this as an invitation to flee with your booty without paying tribute, crossing the General is not a mistake you would like to make. Instead, simply wait an acolyte should spot you shortly and arrive to serve. You can pay either by cash or by card, and the cashier will place your items in bags for your retrieval. With the transaction complete, it is now expected for you to leave the General, as painful as it might be, and go back out into the wilderness with renewed strength to carry out his tireless purpose.